Love In a Diner
by Kittyfarts101
Summary: Naomi has been going to the same diner for a year and a half where a particular redhead works. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Love In a Diner Chapter 1**

**I just had an idea in my head so I'm going with it.**

Naomi Campbell worked the overnight shift at Deerberg's grocery store as a stocker. She didn't really mind the job; sure the pay was shit, but for some reason the blonde liked the peace and quiet and not having a boss get on her ass about everything.

Another reason she liked the overnight shifts was that she would always go to her favorite diner, Ginghams, mainly because she was allowed to smoke. The place was a complete shithole. The building was built in the late 70's with ugly beige wallpaper that was chipping off and some of the leather brown booths had duct tape on them from age.

Never the less, Naomi liked the quiet atmosphere since hardly anyone came in there. She seriously did not know how they stayed in business. Maybe it was the amazing coffee that they had or the fact that there was a university close by. No matter what, Naomi loved the place. It gave her time to think. It gave her time to unwind before work. But the main reason that she loved the diner was the beautiful redheaded waitress.

The blonde discovered her one drunken night when she went out with a bunch of friends. Naomi's vision was hazy at the time, but she remembered those gorgeous chocolate eyes. She had told her friend Effy about the redhead and she suggested that she should go back to the diner. That was a year and a half ago. The blonde was twenty-four now and looking for an actual job as a politics teacher. She was getting impatient trying to find work and she was getting that feeling that most young people get when they're in their mid twenties. The feeling of trying to become an actual grown up and find a decent job and settle down with someone. She loved coming to the diner and having a routine, but she felt restless and trapped and wanted something big to happen.

* * *

The blonde haired opened the glass door to the diner and was instantly greeted by Jenny, one of the girls that knew Naomi by name.

"Hey Naomi. How's it going?", she asked

"Good. Cold as fuck outside", she said shivering.

"I know. They said it is supposed to get bad tonight", Jenny said as she grabbed some silverware and walked Naomi to her usual table in the back corner.

"Fucking great. Who is it tonight?", the blonde asked eagerly

"Emily", she winked at Naomi as she walked away.

Jenny knew that Naomi liked the redhead, but never said it out right to her.

A few minutes later and she saw the redhead come out of the kitchen door. She had a tray in her hand and was walking to a table to drop it off. As she walked over to the table, she held up her index finger telling Naomi she would be there in a second.

The blonde took off her dark brown Carhartt and threw it in the booth. She sat down and took out her pack of smokes. She lit one and took a long drag.

"So, what are you going to draw tonight?", a husky familiar voice asked.

Naomi jumped.

"Jesus. You scared the shit out of me", she said grabbing her heart.

The redhead laughed and apologized as she poured Naomi a cup of coffee.

"I don't know. What do you think?", the blonde asked

"Hmm… How about a rooster?", Emily laughed.

"A rooster?... Em, I am not drawing a rooster", she said.

"Fine. I don't know miss Van Gough. Something pretty", she joked.

Naomi and Emily had a special thing where every night that the waitress was working, the blonde had to draw her a picture on her napkin. The tradition had started when Naomi went back to the diner and drew a picture of the redhead. The redhead was so impressed and flattered the two ended up talking for hours.

"Okay", the blonde answered her and started to sketch something.

"Your usual?", the redhead asked, meaning her meal.

The blonde just simply nodded.

By the time the redhead had come back with her food, the blonde was finished with her drawing.

Emily put the plate down in front of the blonde and sat down opposite Naomi.

"So, what did you draw?", the redhead asked enthusiastically, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

The blonde chuckled at the redhead's childlike behavior and turned the napkin over. It was a cherry blossom tree, but without the pink in the flowers.

"Wow. That's amazing Naomi. My favorite tree. I'm going to hang this up when I get home", she said

"Em… you hang up all of my drawings. I'm starting to think you have no taste in decorating", the blonde laughed.

The redhead lightly hit her.

"Shut up… I'm serious though, why don't you show your work at like an art gallery?", she asked.

Naomi had thought about it, but she never had any confidence in her drawings. I mean she was a fantastic artist ever since she was a kid, but it had always been a hobby of hers. Nothing serious. To be honest, no one had seen her drawings except for her mom and Emily.

"I don't know. To me they are shit", the blonde said looking a little sheepish.

The brown eyed beautiful woman's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Naomi are you fucking kidding me? These are brilliant", the redhead said raising her voice a bit.

"Thanks", the blonde smiled, "I don't know. I never pictured myself as an artist or whatever. I never had any support or confidence in my drawings", she said.

"Well I support you. I have every drawing you have ever done and when you become famous I'll be sitting in my living room with my seven cats telling myself that I knew Naomi Campbell", the redhead said proudly.

Naomi couldn't help, but smile. She really did like this girl. She couldn't believe how supportive she was and she hardly knew the blonde. The blue-eyed woman wish she could get to know the girl better. The redhead was so cute and sexy and smart that the blonde couldn't believe that someone like her was working in a diner.

"Cheers babe", Naomi winked at her and began to eat her food.

* * *

It's not like the blonde hadn't tried to get with Emily. She had at one point and the redhead had said that she was seeing someone. Later on, Naomi found out that she was dating a guy named Freddie and that was the end of it. Naomi didn't want to push it so she had decided that it would be better to be friends.

Throughout the two hours that Naomi was there, Emily would come over and chit chat about things. Mainly about customers and Naomi laughed.

Naomi finished her meal and got up from the table putting her coat back on. She left Emily a big tip like she always did and headed for the door.

"Laters, Em", Naomi smiled and waved at her.

"Bye. Will you be here tomorrow?", the redhead asked.

"Of course", the blonde said as if the redhead didn't know the answer.

"Okay. See you later", the redhead beamed at her.

Naomi walked out into the cold feeling it hit her face and headed to her car. Another eight hours of stocking. Yay. It was okay though cause that meant she would see the redhead tomorrow.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


	2. love in a diner chapter 2

**Love In a Diner Chapter 2**

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews! Keep them coming.**

_"Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right. At the right place and right time, maybe tonight. In a whisper or handshake sending a sign. Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_", Naomi sang in an out of tone voice. She was in her own little world with her ear buds in and two bags of groceries in her hands as she walked to her apartment.

That song has been in her head ever since she got up. It was a typical Friday as usual. The blonde had no plans and needed food and sleep. That was another thing about working overnights; you never get to see anyone. Today was different though. Naomi was meeting with her friend Effy. They had known each other since college and Effy was the one that Naomi came out to. Effy was practically the blonde's only friend. Except for Effy's husband Cook who was very perverted, but a good friend.

* * *

A few hours later, Naomi met Effy in front of Mario's Café. They met for lunch at least twice a week.

"Hey Eff!", Naomi smiled as she walked towards one of the sofa's in the café.

"Hiya!", Effy simply said.

They got their meals and sat down at one of the tables.

"So what's been going on?", Effy said as she was eating her salad.

"Same old thing", the blonde simply shrugged.

"Are you still going to that diner?"

"Yeah"

"You know she has a boyfriend and in a serious relationship, right?"

"I know. It's not like that between us. She's straight. I don't go there because of her. I just like the atmosphere",

Effy gave her a look like, sure you are.

"Right. And you don't fancy here either", the brunette said knowing better.

"No, I don't" she said, concentrating on her meal.

"Naomi cut the shit. I've seen the drawings that you have done. They're all of her", she said matter of fact.

Naomi felt her cheeks turn red and her eyes widen a little. She knew she couldn't hide anything from Effy. Sometimes Naomi thought that the brunette better than herself.

"Alright, fine. I fancy her. It doesn't mean anything. She's taken and straight", she said trying to defend herself.

"I just think that this is completely unhealthy. You go in there every night and give her pictures and flirt with her, wishing that she would leave her boyfriend for you.. You have an obsession with her.", Effy said raising her eyebrows at Naomi who knew would be speechless.

"I don't have an obsession with her… I just think she's cool and would be cool to hang out with outside of the diner", she said

"Right. Have you guys hung out with each other?"

"Well… No. Not yet"

"Naomi you're pathetic. Just ask her. It's easy", Effy said, getting a little frustrated.

The blonde took a deep breath, "I know. I just feel weird asking her to hang out cause I don't know her well", Naomi said sheepishly.

"That's why you ask her. Hang out and see what she's like. I'm sure she would hang out with you. Stop being a pussy"

The beautiful blue eyed girl nodded, "You're right, Eff. Thanks mate"

* * *

After having lunch with Effy, Naomi went home and went to sleep. That was one bad thing about working overnights. You're sleep schedule gets fucked up.

She woke up at seven thirty. Took a shower and dressed in her work clothes. She turned on her radio, as she was getting ready.

Standing in front of the blonde was a huge electronic jukebox. She went over to it and looked at the price.

"1 quid?! Are you fucking joking?!", Naomi said, raising her voice a little. The blonde didn't like it, but she started looking through the selection list.

A few minutes later she found her song…

_"I need an easy friend. I do with an ear to lend. I do think you fit this shoe. I do won't you have a clue. I'll take advantage while. You hang me out to dry. But I can't see you every night… for free. I do_", the lyrics to Nirvana's song "About A Girl amplified throughout the diner.

"I love this song", a familiar husky voice said behind her. Naomi had no choice but to smile at that. She spun around and there was the redhead looking fit as ever. I mean sure she was in an ugly ass uniform, but she pulled it off and her work shirt was unbuttoned at the top, showing some cleavage.

"Me too", Naomi said trying not to eye fuck her body, but come on, she's a fit girl. A fit straight girl. Unfortunately.

"Usual table?", she asked, knowing what the blonde would say.

"Yes", Naomi smiled and followed the redhead.

"Coffee?", Emily asked.

"Of course"

"Okay I'll be right back", she said and walked off.

Naomi took her coat off and threw it into the booth next to her. She checked her phone, but no one had called or texts her. She usually didn't get calls or messages unless they were from her mother or work. And occasionally her best friend, Effy. She just liked being alone.

Emily came back and set her coffee cup down and poured it for her.

"So, do you know what you want or need more time?", Emily asked looking everywhere, but at Naomi.

Naomi was so confused by the redhead's bizarre behavior. I come in her almost every night and she knows what I want and will order. The redhead looked like she was about ready to cry or had cried. Naomi felt horrible for the girl and wondered what was up.

"Emily, what's wrong?", Naomi asked sincerely.

"Nothing", the browned girl murmured and tried to smile.

"Obviously something is wrong. You're not being yourself tonight. You can talk to me about it. I'm good at listening and giving advice.", she said, hoping the redhead will tell her what's on her mind.

"Alright", she said and sat down at the table. There was a pause for a bit. Emily kept opening and closing her mouth, hesitating.

Emily took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "My boyfriend broke up with me…", she said sniffing back a few times.

"Oh god. Em's I'm so sorry", Naomi said with sympathy. "How did it happen?...", Naomi asked trying not to push the redhead, but she was curious to know.

Emily looked up at the blonde with an expression that Naomi tried to fathom, but couldn't figure it out. She looked a little scared, so Naomi reached over and put her hand on top of the redhead's. She could have sworn that she felt a small electric shock from touching each other, but she brushed it off.

"You can tell me, Em", Naomi said squeezing the redhead's hand. Naomi looked down and noticed that she was touching the redhead's hand. She had been in this diner for a year and a half and they never once touched, not even a brush.

Naomi's heart was beating rapidly and her mouth went dry. She looked down at their hands and thought that they were a perfect match.

"He cheated on me", Emily finally confessed and started to ball her eyes out.

Naomi didn't like this side of Emily. She didn't like the fact that someone had hurt her. She didn't like Emily not being her normal friendly sexy self.

"He did what?!, Naomi raised her voice. Now she was pissed. "But…", Naomi started, but couldn't think of any words.

"But…", Naomi started again. "But, I thought you guys were deeply in love?", she said trying not to roll her eyes. She thought it was silly when people were on cloud nine and feel so happy. Surely, being in love didn't make you into a twat. Then again, Naomi had never been in love.

"I thought so to…", Emily said looking lost and in deep thought. "Anyways, enough about my problems. What are you drawing tonight?", she asked with enthusiasm. Obviously trying to take her mind off things.

"I don't know. I had an idea, but I think I'll do something different tonight", she smiled and sipped her coffee.

"Okay. Well I better get back to work. I'll stop in before you leave", the redhead said and walked away.

"Em?!"

The redhead turned around.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Emily gave a smile that didn't match her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine", she said and walked away.

* * *

An hour later and Naomi was still drawing on her napkin and eating. She watched the snow outside falling down fast and covering everything in its path.

The redhead came over like she said and took a seat.

"Are you finished?"

"No. I have a little more to go", the blonde said, covering her work. It was a rule of theirs that if Naomi draws Naomi a picture, the redhead couldn't see it till it was finished.

"Okay", Emily said and got her tip money out. It was nine forty five and the diner closed at ten.

"I can't believe how hard it is snowing. I don't know if I'll be able to get my car out", the redhead said sighing. It really just wasn't her day.

"I have my four wheel drive truck if you can't", Naomi said.

"I might take you up on that"

"There! Done", the blonde said and handed the napkin to Emily.

Emily looked at it and broke out into a smile. Naomi always loved making the petite girl smile. The picture was of Emily sitting under a Japanese cherry blossom tree, reading a book and looking happy. A pond was in the background. Naomi knew that the redhead liked cherry blossom trees and reading.

"I love it!", Emily said, "But, you didn't put your signature on it. How else can I get rich when you become a famous artist?", Emily joked.

The blue-eyed girl in front of her rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Fine", she said and signed her name at the bottom.

"Thank you. Here's your bill by the way", Emily said and handed it to the blonde.

Naomi paid the bill and was getting ready to leave. It was closing time and everything had to be put away.

"Em!", Naomi shouted across the dining room. "Do you need a lift?"

"No thanks, hun. Freddie is picking me up", Emily said

"Wait. What?! I thought you two just broke up?", Naomi said feeling perplexed and a little… jealous?

"Yeah, we made up through text"

"How romantic", Naomi said sarcastically, "Emily he cheated on you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Of course it does, but he said he would change and didn't know what he was thinking", Emily explained.

"And you trust that?!", the blonde said in disbelief. "Emily if he cheated once on you he will do it again"

"He might, but I really love him", the redhead sighed and turned away feeling pathetic.

"Sometimes love isn't enough", Naomi said, "You are a gorgeous woman, I'm sure men are lining around the block for you.

Emily had a huge grin on her face when the blonde said that.

"Thanks… So are you", Emily said scanning her body quickly.

Naomi swallowed hard and got chills from Emily saying that. She called her beautiful. _She thinks I'm beautiful._

"Th… Thanks", she mumbled. Naomi didn't know how to take compliments.

There was an awkward silence for a moment and somehow their eyes ended up meeting each other. Both of their eyes had so much wonder. Emily's brown eyes were full of mischief; while the blue eyes were soft and expressive.

Their moment was interrupted though when some guy walked in and quietly snuck up behind Emily and grabbed her sides. The redhead screamed with fright.

"The man apologized and kissed her on the lips.

"Hi, baby", the guy said.

"Hiya"

Naomi's blood began to boil. This guy was touching the woman in front of her. She wanted to go up to him and punch him in the balls. But, somehow she was able to refrain herself from leaching out.

The two began to kiss a little more in front of the blonde. The blonde had a look of disgust. She gathered her stuff and started heading for the door.

She was at the door when she heard that sexy raspy voice call her name. It made the blonde shiver.

She turned around, "Yeah", she said, putting on her best fake smile as she saw the guy with her arms wrapped around the redhead.

"Will I see you tomorrow?", she asked eagerly.

"No, I'm off tomorrow"

"Oh", the redhead said a little disappointed.

"I'll see you later", she smiled and walked out the door. She could feel the cold breeze and snow on herself. It was cold, but she felt like she could think better.

Perhaps it wasn't a good time to ask for her number. She got into her truck and drove off. The whole way there she listened to rap music to get her mind of things. A few days without seeing Emily will do her some good…

* * *

**"Tear You Apart"- She Wants Revenge: I think the lyrics are perfect for this chapter because Naomi second-guesses herself.**

**"About A Girl"- Nirvana: Just another song I thought was perfect for this.**

**"Mezmorized"- Wiz Khalifa: I thought the lyrics were perfect for the end. "Instead of worrying about who that bitch be fucking, why don't you getcha some money.**


End file.
